


长发公主与睡美人

by MaliceFleur



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Kyrie (Devil May Cry), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceFleur/pseuds/MaliceFleur
Summary: 1、近未来现代校园AU，卡普空另外某作品世界观的乱入（希望不要剧透到）2、人物关系跟原作相近，尝试在普通人世界里搞出跟原作一样狗血的关系，总之剧情狗血慎入3、重点注意排雷，前期有尼禄单箭头姬莉叶剧情，有V跟但丁纠缠不清关系描述。但CP是N新V和DV的HE，严重洁癖的请不要看
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	长发公主与睡美人

01

“尼禄，这是昨天的笔记。”他的新舍友递给了他一本笔记本。

“哦，好的谢了。”尼禄接过了那本硬质的笔记本，触感良好的皮质封面令人一碰就觉得是高级货。

尼禄瞟了一眼穿着睡袍的黑发少年，说真的他不觉得哪个高中男生会在宿舍里不是穿运动裤和睡衣而是一身真丝睡袍。

而他的新舍友V却是这样的异类。

V是四月开学时来的插班生，因为刚好尼禄的宿舍有空的床位，于是就顺理成章地变成这样的局面。

“嗯，中午吃什么？要不快餐，好久没吃汉堡了。”尼禄翻开了笔记本，脑子里却盘算着下一顿伙食。

“......这不健康。”等了一会尼禄才听到V的回答，他抬头看向少年瘦削的身形，笑了起来，“你这个吃不胖的样子，偶然一顿也没关系吧。还是你根本没吃过垃圾食品，小少爷？”

V盯着他，好像这真的是个什么难题一样，然后终于开口：“好吧。随你喜欢。”

尼禄放下笔记本，拿出通讯器划拉了几下。“跟我一样的可以吧？”

“嗯。”

“话说，这个年代了居然还要我们手抄诗歌，十足古怪的老头子。”

银发少年皱着眉一副不想做作业的样子让V想起了一些记忆，朦胧的画面里那个同样拥有一头银发的少年抱着自己手臂撒着娇说：“帮我做吧，**——”

随之而来的是一阵头痛，V皱起了眉，他深呼吸了一下看向了一无所觉的尼禄。

“......尼禄，你的发色是天生的吗？”

“是的，有点引人注目不是吗？”少年有点不好意思地挠挠头，“我想大概是遗传了父亲吧。”

“大概？”

“其实我不知道我爸是谁，母亲直到去世时也没告诉我。”

看着V一副要开口道歉的样子，尼禄赶紧说：“这事没啥，我的朋友都知道的。”

“是吗，”V微笑了起来，“这样我们也算朋友了？”

“当然，毕竟我们都住一块了。你是本市的吗，每个周末你好像都回家？”

“嗯。”

尼禄瞄了一眼他的室友，V似乎没有聊一下他家庭情况的打算。果然还是很神秘的样子，V从不公布自己的姓氏连老师们也讳莫如深不让学生们讨论。因此自从V转学来以后总是有不少人问作为室友的自己V的信息，特别是那些女孩子。

虽然V看上去有点阴沉不合群，但那副好看的脸在女生中不出意外地有很高的人气。这也不难理解，连尼禄每次看到他室友换衣服都会有点不好意思，感叹即使男孩子也可以这么漂亮。

不过除此之外，尼禄倒觉得V的性格还是很随和好相处的。更重要的是V不偏科，这可帮了他的大忙。

通讯器的声音响了起来，尼禄低头看了一下，“我们的午餐到了。”

他打开了门取了外卖，把V的那一份递过去。

“谢谢。”

尼禄看着V把汉堡取出来，不知怎地居然看出几分无从下手的感觉。

“抱歉？你是不是不喜欢这个口味？”

V摇摇头，然后慢慢拆开了包装，再优雅地咬了一口。虽然只是一小口，可依旧把那张过于瘦削的脸庞塞得鼓起了一个小包。

尼禄看见这一幕不禁莞尔，他觉得V平时就感觉比同龄人要成熟，但是偶尔露出孩子气一面的还是挺可爱的，让他想起在Fortuna那些孤儿院里的小孩子。

“你看起来真的很少吃这种快餐，这让我都有点罪恶感了，V。”尼禄拿出了可乐喝了一口。

“嗯，以前不怎么在外面吃。而且医生建议我保持健康的饮食。”V对上尼禄探究的目光，他轻笑了起来，“别误会了，我的身体比绝大部分人都要健康。”

尼禄点点头，他似乎从中听到什么别有深意的意思，但也没计较什么。

“对了，今晚我回来晚一点。”

“打工吗，别再像昨天一样逃课了。”V提醒他，“下午还有测试。”

“我记得记得，”尼禄边吃边回答着，“只是晚上而已。”

V觉得他的室友打工得特别拼命，他不知道其他普通的高中生是否如此，毕竟他之前其实并没有上过学。但他或许应该关心一下，可能是因为那一句“朋友”或是别的什么。因此他试探着开口，并且尽量显得礼貌一点，“所以......你最近比较需要打工吗？”

尼禄不知想到什么脸上有点发红，他支吾着开口，“我准备攒钱买一个小提琴。”

V歪头看了一眼他那跟古典乐不太搭调的室友，“你准备学吗？那我或许可以给点建议。”

“噢不，不是我。我的意思是——”少年有点慌乱地摆摆手，“作为一份礼物。”

尼禄以为V会追问，不过他忘了对方不是那种会大笑着搂着他肩膀问哪个女孩的男生，所以他只看见对方点头后继续细细地啃汉堡。

“嗯......”尼禄沉默了一会，“所以你也会小提琴？我想或许可以给点建议我。例如怎么选牌子，老天我真的对此一无所知。”

“那很抱歉，”V抬头看了尼禄一眼，那双漂亮的祖母绿眼睛眯了起来似乎回忆起什么久远的回忆，“我很久没拉小提琴了，自从......15岁起，可能给不了你什么好的建议。”

“15岁？那也没有很久啊，我真的很需要一个懂的人陪我去，我受够了被那家店老板看白痴的眼神了。”

看着男孩求救的表情，V迟疑了一下后终于回答道：“好吧，你要送的人也是初学者还是？”

“是的，我想。”尼禄说着，脸再度红了起来，“我有一个学姐叫姬莉叶，后来我们发现是我们是一个地方长大的，所以也算是有点熟悉。她想报考音乐学院，最近她社团的同学告诉我她想学小提琴，可惜也只能借学校的练习着。”

“你想追求她？”

“噢，我只是......”尼禄发誓要是别的男生这样问他，他绝对会爽快承认，可是不知怎地面对V他就有点不自在，“我想努力一下，试着在她毕业舞会上成为她的伴舞......你刚来这里可能不清楚，她是我们所有男生的女神。”说到这里尼禄朝V一笑，有点腼腆。

V盯着他那陷入爱河的室友，这样普通的思春期反应令他觉得有点新鲜，他开口说：“好吧，我答应了。明天是周末，或者我们可以去店里看了我再回家。”

“那太好了，V。我可以......”尼禄停了一下，他想请V一顿好的，但是想起自己买完琴就没多少钱，于是只能改口说：“我欠你一顿，不过在此之前或许你可以来我打工的店里，我请你一杯。”

“你在酒吧打工？”

“是的，那里工资高点。哦，那里是普通的酒吧，平时都是些年轻人来，特别是附近的大学生。你不介意吧？”

“如果有空的话。”V说。

下午的测试出了点小插曲，在中途老师来到了V身边低声说了几句话。座位就在V旁边的尼禄很难不注意到，他看见V掏出了因为测试关机的通讯器，然后他猜测V是想开机。

但是V似乎不小心按到什么快捷键，所以尼禄还有全班同学都听见了一声暴怒的“你为什么关机了？”。

那是一个男人的声音，尼禄甚至有在哪里听到过的错觉，但他想不起来了。

V很淡定地再次关了通讯器，然后老师把V带出了教室。尼禄觉得有点担心，他看了一眼自己终端屏幕上的题目，其实也完成得七七八八了，反正也不是什么要紧的考试。尼禄点击了提交，然后他追了出去大叫：“V，发生了什么？”

“没什么，家里有些事情要处理。”V回过头跟他说，表情依然很平淡，似乎真的不是什么严重的事。

尼禄放下心，他还想说什么，V身边的老师就皱着眉斥责：“回到你的位置上，这位同学。”

尼禄只得悻悻回到座位上，他的损友妮可回过头看他，小声地说：“噢你可真关心你那位小美人室友，你变了，尼禄。”

“得了吧，别想的乱七八糟，”尼禄皱眉说：“他是我好哥们，他甚至答应陪我去看琴了，免得我下次去忍不住把那狗眼看人低的老头子打一顿。”

“哇，你真的决定买那什么破琴了去追女神了？小心接下来只能吃泡面连可乐都没钱买。”妮可朝他挤了个鬼脸。

“你还是先担心你偷偷搞的实验把宿舍炸了都没钱赔。”

尼禄在放学时V仍没有回来，他想或许发一条信息问问比较好，这时他的通讯器响了起来。

“喂，V？你还好吗？”

“好的，时间应该还够。等会我把地址发你。”

尼禄关上了通讯器，然后在放学的点数到了第一个冲出了教室。

V告诉他计划有变，周末可能没时间陪他去了，因此如果他打工之前还有空余时间的话可以先去琴行看看。琴行就在尼禄打工的地方隔一个街区，时间还是充裕的，因此他们约好了在琴行门前见面。

等尼禄到了琴行时V还没出现，他东张西望着，最后在琴行橱窗前蹲了下来。琴行老板并没有发现他，不然没准那讨厌的老头会出来嚷着让他别妨碍做生意。

过了大概2分钟，尼禄注意到路的另一边尽头出现了黑色的高级桥车，然后看到V走了下来。

尼禄心底发了“哇，果然是这种感觉”的赞叹，虽然他早就看出V出身不凡，不过这种场景还是让人兴奋。

他站了起来，朝V挥挥手。V向他走过来，尼禄留意到他已经换了校服，穿着一件黑色的修身风衣，显得面色苍白。

“V，你看上去面色不太好。抱歉还让你来，或者你应该回去休息。”尼禄对着走到跟前的V有些担忧地说。

“我很好，尼禄。”

“那，家里的事？”

“已经解决了，”V一边推开了店门，一边向尼禄挑眉道，“你会习惯的，我的室友。”

尼禄跟着V进了店里，果然那个胡子花白的老头看见了尼禄就一脸又是你的表情皱起了眉头。

V打量着店里林林总总的乐器，他走到一个围着栏杆的展示柜前，点头轻声说：“嗯，这个跟我家里的一样。”

尼禄瞄了一眼价格，咋舌之余感叹果然带V来是绝对正确的选择。

然后V走向另一边的小提琴陈列柜，他指向了其中一个问尼禄：“你觉得这个怎样，入门的话这个足够了。”

尼禄听明白V的意思，他绝对不是问自己小提琴本身怎样，他再看了那个的价格，朝V比了个OK的手势。

“我可以试着拉一下吗？”V对那个一直偷偷打量他俩的店老板说。

那个老头子看了尼禄一眼，然后再朝着V说：“请自便。”

V点点头，他拿起那把小提琴架在了肩膀上，然后拉了起来。高昂而不失优雅的乐声在店里响起来，V黑色的发丝从额头垂落下来，随着跳动的音符轻轻摆动着，从尼禄的角度只能看到他高挺的鼻梁和秀气的下巴在其中若隐若现。

演奏的V仿佛变了另外一个人，优雅而充满着力量感，尼禄承认自己看着迷了，甚至V停下来的时候他还没回过神来。

“帕格尼尼的第24号随想曲，你基础不错，但是好像很久没碰琴了。”店老板点评道，然后转头向尼禄说：“看不出你还有这种朋友。”

尼禄翻了个白眼，“那我就要这个型号的。”

尼禄拿了包装好的小提琴和V出了店门，“V，你刚才真的太酷了。你看起来就像应该去舞台表演的那样，为什么不再继续学了？”

V看了眼尼禄，他似乎思索了一下，然后说：“因为我的......弟弟嫌太吵了。”

尼禄睁大了眼有点不相信，“哇，我想你弟弟绝对是聋了或者审美出了问题。”

听到这句话的黑发少年意外地微笑了起来，他看着尼禄说：“你说的没错，他或许应该去看看脑子。”

“原来你有个弟弟，我还是第一次听说。”尼禄顿了顿，“你知道吗班上有些家伙都管你叫‘神秘人V’，嗯他们没恶意，我意思只是......”

“我的家庭十分普通。”V抬头看向了不远处依旧停着的黑色桥车，接着说道：“我的父亲、我的母亲，还有一对双胞胎兄弟。”

“双胞胎，这听起来很有趣——”尼禄本来想说有时他也幻想过有兄弟姐妹之类的，但当他看到V脸上的表情时不禁停住没说出口。

“或许吧。”V冷下来的脸色只是一闪而过，“时间不早了，下周见尼禄。”他转过身朝黑色桥车走去。

尼禄抱着怀里的小提琴，望着渐渐走远的黑发少年瘦削的背影有些懊悔。下次，下次他不会再随意问起V家里的事他想。

随着车窗的缓缓升起，V看见那个似乎还傻站着的身影渐渐模糊。他自嘲地笑了一下，他的母亲认为他可以真的融入一群十几岁的孩子里，他也自以为可以装作一切正常，但事实上他似乎做不到。

V想起了刚才拉起小提琴时发生的一切，他从面前的橱窗玻璃倒影看到了自己演奏的身影。那首曲子，他不由自主地又选了那首曲，一如十多年前的场景。

于是昨日重现，那面模糊的玻璃幻化为清晰的镜子，镜子里渐渐出现了白发少年走近的身影，他阴冷的眼神令人印象深刻。

变声期低哑的声音从身后冷冷响起——

“放下它，那不属于你”然后是破碎的声音，镜子的碎片划过了琴身，鲜红色的，疼痛的，所有开始变得一片混乱。

V皱着眉抚上额头，每次非他所愿的回忆总会带来隐隐的头疼。幸而车里并无他人，无人驾驶的轿车向着红墓市的郊区缓缓行进。

“所以你准备什么时候送？这可算得上是份贵重的礼物。”妮可的话不无道理，尼禄想若是平时姬莉叶肯定不会收下。

“下周是她的生日，我想没问题吧。”男孩挠挠头，看上去并没有多少把握。

“生日礼物，再加上告白——是这样吗，真是老土。”妮可拖长了声音嘲讽着，末了看着越来越丧气的尼禄又拍了拍了他肩膀，“不过我觉着姬莉叶她对你挺有好感的，别先泄气啊伙计。”

尼禄抬起头皱着眉问：“你是说真的吗，从哪里看出来？”

“女人的直觉。”妮可微笑着看他。

“F**k，我就不应该问你。”

这时尼禄抬头见到阔别了两天的室友走进了教室。

“早上好，两位。”V一如既往地用他优雅而独有特色的腔调开口向他们打招呼。

“嘿，V。”妮可朝黑发少年点点头，转身坐回她的座位。

“V，上周的事谢了......”尼禄打量着他室友的脸色，似乎好了一点虽然眼下有点青色，“如果晚上有空的话，可以请你喝一杯吗？就是上次说的......我打工的地方。”

“好啊。”他室友答应了。

尼禄看着V接着开始整理上课的用品，他居然感到有点兴奋和紧张，他开始盘算着V会喜欢什么样的酒，第一次在同龄人面前露一手刚上手的调酒技术他可不想出什么差错。

偷偷望向V的侧脸，脆弱又漂亮的线条勾勒出完美的轮廓，尼禄突然想起一款鸡尾酒就很适合他的室友，或许晚上可以试着问问他。

传讯器一阵震动，尼禄拿起了看见妮可发出的信息——

“你要泡他？可真行啊，两手准备？”

尼禄差点没手抖把传讯器甩出去，他低声咒骂了着回道：

“你有毛病吗，没听见是因为买琴的事？还有别偷听。”

“哦。你这么大声我当然听得见咯~你还是注意点好，我留意到了，你这家伙从不在V面前讲脏话。”

尼禄楞了一下，这么一想好像也是真的。

“我为什么非得要在V面前讲脏话？”

尼禄决定无论妮可再说什么他都不回复。

酒吧的灯光昏暗又暧昧，时而幽蓝时而暗紫的灯光打在穿着校服的黑发少年脸上，更加深了他身上的那种难以言喻的神秘气质。

“V，你想点些什么？”尼禄站在吧台后面问他。

V看向穿着酒保服的大男孩，合身而简单的西服让平日有点孩子气的脸孔增添了一点男人的成熟感觉，他低低地笑了笑，答非所问：“你这身衣服还挺合适你的。”

“噢......谢谢。”尼禄感到脸上有点发热，他还是第一次这身打扮出现在同学面前，连妮可也没看过。“那么，你想好点什么了吗？”

“随便来点什么吧，或者来一杯你最得意的作品怎样？”V望着他室友，手指轻轻敲着吧台的桌面。

尼禄点点头，在V的注视下他有点紧张地成功卖弄了一番前辈教给他的表演。

“Purple Haze，希望你喜欢。”

递过来的是一杯透着紫罗兰色调的鸡尾酒，V接了过来，上面从干冰挥发而出的烟雾仿佛流动的乳白色牛奶从他拿着杯柄的纤长手指间隙中淌下。

在尼禄有点期待的眼神中，V小饮了一口。他抬眉看了一眼男孩，抿了抿嘴：“还不错。”

男孩放下心来笑了笑，他还注意到对方脸上简简单单地就泛起了红晕。

他刚刚想开口问V酒量怎样要不要紧，但是听到前辈叫自己的声音。“我一会再回来，V。”

V点点头，对他举了举酒杯，“去吧，别在意。”

他独自坐在吧台注视着男孩忙碌的身影和那青涩的笑容，然后又饮了一口酒，感觉头有点晕。好入口的酒都容易上头，他差点忘了这点，毕竟其实他从来不喝酒。

V站了起来，他打算去洗手间用冷水洗洗脸清醒一下。但他感到有人向他靠近，一股刺鼻的烟味从后面袭来，他猛地转过身来可肩膀依然被人搂住。一个陌生男人在他耳边不怀好意地笑着：“一个人来这里可不太好——”，男人的手试图摸上他的臂部，“你看上去好像还没成年？小美人儿......”V 皱眉拍开那只令他恶心的手，尝试睁开却失败了。

一声刺耳的玻璃碎声响起，尼禄回头看向吧台的方向，他看见V手里拿着什么反光的东西一下扎到身后的一个人。“见鬼了，发生什么了？”在众人的惊呼中他冲了过去，看见了一个腰大膀圆的中年男人，肩膀上鲜血淋漓地插了一块玻璃，满脸怒容地冲V扬起了手掌。

“你这个该死的小婊子！”男人大吼道，下一秒他还举着的手被人一把抓着，脸上迎来了重重的一拳。

尼禄恶狠狠地还要揪着对方的领子再来一下时被赶到的安保拦住，酒吧的黑人安保对他说：“他已经晕了，等下我们会处理的。”

“F**k！下次我再见到这肥猪绝对会把他打得满地找牙。”尼禄回头发现V好像因为被什么绊倒坐在了地上，他扶起V问：“你还好吗？天，你流血了......”

V 摇摇头，他撑起身体时尼禄发现他的另一边手臂也撞的淤青了，更别说右手心里被玻璃割破的伤痕，地上也有点点血迹。

“真的对不起！店里以前从来没发生这样的事，但是今晚却......我不应该带你来的，V。”男孩内疚地说，“我先带你去处理一下伤口。”

尼禄将V带到后面的员工休息室，帮他上药止血。

这时一个人推门而进，尼禄抬头一看居然是经常不在店里的老板回来了。

“尼禄，等会你送朋友回去直接下班吧。”莫里森看到他身边的黑发少年惊讶的神色一闪而过，不过尼禄并没有留意到。

“莫里森先生，那个混蛋怎样了？会......影响到店里么？”

“别担心，不过是一单小事——”身穿黑色西服的黑人店长微微一笑，“但下次还是别那么冲动为好。”

莫里森说完就离开了休息室，V看着酒吧老板离开的身影朝尼禄说：“抱歉，我不会连累你丢了工作吧？”

“应该不紧要吧？老板人挺好的，大不了我再找一份。”尼禄摊摊手，“最重要的是你没事。”

V轻轻地笑了：“刚刚你力气真的很大，我都有点担心你把那人渣打死了。”

“我从小就力气很大，话说，”尼禄想问一下刚才其实发生了什么事，虽然他相信绝对是那个肥猪的错，但为什么会找V的麻烦？

“嗯？”V抬头看向尼禄，原本苍白的肌肤因为酒精的缘故变得潮红，秀气的淡墨色双眉轻皱着，看上去堪称眉目如画。

尼禄突然领悟到什么，他及时停住了不识趣的提问。不同于先前，另一种内疚感向他袭来，毕竟他身边从来没有发生过这样的状况，他所有的发小哥们很明显看上去就不会遇到这样的事。

“没什么......”尼禄猛地发现自己帮对方包扎完还抓着对方的手，掌心里细腻的触感令他惊慌失措，他尴尬地松开了手，“你手肯定很痛，我想等下我们还是再去医院看看，万一感染的话......”

V伸展了一下还被纱布包裹着的右手，仿佛完全感受不到疼痛，“不用去医院，它很快就会没事的。”

“可是——”

“我们还是先回去宿舍吧，现在回去还能赶得上门禁前。”V说着站起来，他摸了摸脖子表情有点疑惑。

“怎么了？”尼禄问道。

“没什么。”V摇摇头，可尼禄看到了V校服衣领里露出来的脖子上的饰物不见了。

“你的那个白象牙好像不见了。”尼禄之所以记得，是因为V平时在宿舍穿睡袍总是露出大一截脖颈，黑色绳子上挂着的象牙吊坠在白皙的肌肤下衬托得很明显。

“可能是那个时候掉了吧，不用管了。”V推开门走了出去，尼禄追上去说：“可能还在吧台那边，我们可以先再找找。”

既然尼禄坚持，在等尼禄换下了上班的制服后他们就在吧台附近找了几圈，可是始终没找到，周围的人也说没见过。尼禄有点泄气，V看他似乎更加内疚了便说：“那不是什么特别的东西，别在意。”

“可是，”尼禄有点难过地低声说：“抱歉，这一晚上尽是些让你不高兴的破事。”

V莞尔，“并没有，至少你的酒很好喝。”他拍拍少年的肩膀，“走吧。”

在回去的路上忽然下起了大雨，但两人都没带伞。“我们先找个地方躲一下吧。”尼禄提议道。他们小跑着，看到了路边有一个红色的电话亭，于是两人冲了进去。

狭小的空间勉强能够容得下两个人，尼禄擦了一下头发上的雨滴，他看着同样浑身都被淋到的V有点担心伤口被弄湿。“我觉得这雨可能一时半回停不了，不如你让家里人过来开车接你回去吧。”

“不，我不想他们来。”V低着头，包扎着的右手捂着左手臂淤青的地方。

看来V不想让家人发现他受伤的事情，尼禄突然想起他室友那不同寻常的家庭背景，不禁怀疑对方家长知道了可能会杀了他。

不过，那都是他的错。

“那我们试着能不能打车回去......”尼禄掏出了通讯器。

“嗯。”V应了一句后就沉默不语。可能是这局促的空间还有外面哗啦啦的雨声所影响，尼禄觉得仿佛世界里就只剩下他们两人困在这里，好像不说点什么会令人心烦意乱，明明在宿舍里他们就相处得很自然。不过其实他们很多时候就是一个在看书一个出去了外面打工，其实也没什么机会可尴尬。

“V，你以后想考什么大学？”尼禄找了个话题开头，不过老实说他也有点好奇。

“我没想过。”V淡淡地答道，他向后靠着电话亭朝尼禄望去像终于有点兴趣地问：“你呢？”

尼禄有点意外V的回答，像他那样的优等生不应该都有一个远大的目标吗？或者他的家族早安排好也说不定，尼禄想。

“我想考G大，不如说——”尼禄发现了V听到G大名字后微微惊讶的表情，他不得不以为V是那个意思，“哈哈......虽然对我来说是有点挑战，不过我就是为了G大才来红墓市读高中。”

“为什么想考？”V问他。

“小时候我在母亲的书房里看到很多关于生物学啊化学啊之类的书，后来慢慢也有了兴趣。虽然不知道为什么母亲没有做这方面的工作，但我想要是以后读这方面的学科说不定母亲也会高兴吧。”尼禄没有告诉V其实是他8岁那年母亲去世后，他企图在书房里找到关于父亲的线索才留意到母亲那些晦涩难懂的书。

“而G大有著名斯巴达制药公司赞助的研究所。你应该也听说过，斯巴达的天才双子，”尼禄的眼神变得兴奋了起来，满是憧憬的神色，“不满30岁就成为研究所主任的但丁·斯巴达；还有他哥哥，10岁就以第一名的成绩从G大毕业只可惜——”“车打好了吗？”V突兀地打断了他的话，尼禄有点惊讶却发现V已经转过头望向外面，看不清脸上的表情。

“好像还没有，可能现在太晚了......”尼禄打开通讯器，发现依旧没有打到。

“那就直接出去吧。”V径直跨出了电话亭，尼禄连忙拉住他的手臂，“等等，这样会感冒的。”他发现对方的体温很低，手臂摸上去冰凉凉的。

V回头看他，淡淡地说：“再等下去会来不及的。”

并不是尼禄的错觉，他发觉V现在确实有点低气压，他不知道是怎么回事，明明即使在酒吧发生那样的事V也没有不高兴。

“好吧，”尼禄也放弃去思考了，他脱下了那件还算厚重的蓝色外套撑在头上，“至少不要弄湿头发。”

V并没有动，尼禄只得叫他：“进来啊。”

“不用。”

尼禄啧了一声，他一下拉过了那个瘦弱的黑发少年到自己外套下，搂住了对方的肩头冲了出去，“总言而之现在要全速前进了！”

等V反应过来时他已经和尼禄一起在大雨下奔跑，之前的不快仿佛被少年温暖的体温所驱散，虽然罩在头上的外套依旧被雨水淋得湿透，肩膀也被抓得有点痛。

好吧，这好像也没有那么糟糕。他想。


End file.
